Livin' La Vida Loca with Levi Ackerman
by ThisReaderr
Summary: Witness the misadventures of Cordelia Avery, as she live her life with an anime character, the infamous Levi Ackerman of Attack on Titan. Who was brought to life by strong sorcery. (Rated M in the Future.) [Levi x Oc]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and Levi Ackerman. Hajime Isayama does.

/AN: This here is my first story, so please do bear with me. In addition, I wrote this for pleasure and self entertainment. I hope that you enjoy this story. Thank you very much and lovelots. xx -Tony

Prologue

Life is a whore. Yep, not just a bitch, it screwed with everyone in this damned world. Even I got screwed by it. How?

Well, there's my job. I'm an Interior Designer. And it's my heck of a priority ever since I have graduated college, never knew it would be harder than I thought. But, you got me wrong. I love it, I have given up everything for it, but just like any other employee, and they have that one person in the office who wants to destroy them. Well, I think I have one, and he's a guy Jason Berkley is the name. Frankly, he's a jerk, an asshole and every profanity that had ever existed.

And then there is my long time ex-boyfriend, Gary Brent, who broke-up with me because he thought I was immature and too young for him. Don't get me wrong, I was only a year younger than him. I know what you're feeling now. Furthermore, I have almost. Jot that down. ALMOST, given up every single thing in my life just for that womanizing jerk, hell, my job was on the verge of collapse because of him. But, let's just drop the subject. (Although, I must admit, he's quite a hot asshole.)

Then, my Father's death, yes. I am knowledgeable and informed that "Death", is part of Life, which is pretty fucked up (Excuse my French). I was just in the middle of an interview when Jason (yes, how sweet of him) came to my office and informed me that my Father was admitted to the Local hospital. So I told my client if we could continue tomorrow and she didn't hesitate, which made Jason happy because my face wouldn't be there to disturb him.

So I went there as fast as I could. I felt nervous because I knew that he wouldn't accept every medication from the hospital, he's my father after all. When I entered the room, he was already gone. That night, I sobbed every last tear I could shed. He was the only person who understood me for everything I do, for every step I take, and now, he's gone. I was devastated for a month and eventually got over it.

Next, is my hobby, watching anime? Okay, okay, I am a bit childish, but this anime is nowhere near childish. It's different from cartoons so don't get me wrong. Please. I watch anime and my favorite is "Shingeki no Kyojin" or "Attack on Titan". It's bloody and gory so it's not for children. Do you expect them to bite people of with their little gummy mouth?

Anyway, my favorite character is obviously Levi Ackerman. He's hot, I know, and he was never like Gary. Gary is a model for Guess, a bit gay when it comes to his sense of Fashion style clearly, one percent of sass in him; he's very tall, like "Eren Tall" while Levi is "Humanity's Strongest" not to mention shortest, he's serious and all that AoT drama thing and he likes his cravats.

And he had just entered the human world, thanks to my ritual, which does not include cleaning supplies, like hello, you need pure sorcery for this kind of thing.

He's inside the condo unit and to be specific, he's sitting on my couch.


	2. Chapter One: How it Happened

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and Levi Ackerman. Hajime Isayama does.**_

_**/AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was so busy with school and all the real life necessities so please forgive me. **_

I groaned as the sound of my alarm clock rung into my ears. "Another day, another dollar." As they say, for me, it goes like, "Another day, another fucker… to deal with." I know, it's not as good as the last one, but, that's just how life goes. Beat it till you can't. Joining them would just make you another fucker. I prefer to revolt from the flow. It's the least I could do to get away from being a cliché.

Life rule #1: Never live a life being a cliché, you're just wasting your time being Madonna or being that cheerleader from senior high who pushes you around.

Sitting up, I thought about the incident last night, which I thought was really irrelevant, laughable, and senseless –very senseless. Honestly, it was, just like any other extortion. But, I never really cared.

So, yesterday Kristie and I went shopping because it was Sunday, and Sunday is shopping day as we call it. We also have Spa day, which was Saturday. After almost spending my savings for the next convention, we went to the coffee shop and ordered some coffee of course and some doughnuts and sat there talking about my client Mrs. Douglas, who was quite kind and all. She's in her mid-50s so that explains why. And then we talked about the typical juncture of everyday life. Like how hot that guy who served you your coffee, or that other guy sitting at the other table. Girls, I know your every move.

After that, we were about to leave, when Mrs. Douglas came in. Speaking of, coincidences happen at times where you least expect it. I was hoping that she wouldn't see us. But she did, great, just great. You see, I never really like dealing with my clients most especially when I am on my day-off. But in her case, I guess it's worth the risk.

We don't have time to walk back or something so we decided to walk up to her with the freshest smile we could ever muster up.

"Ooh, look at that, Cordelia the fates must have planned to let us meet." She said clearly in awe. She's a sweet woman anyway. She pecked our cheeks and so we did too.

"Well, that is certain Mrs. Douglas." I said with an all so true chuckle, I still didn't like dealing with my clients.  
>"Oh, how rude of me, this is Kristie Hall," I looked at the girl beside me and gave her the, desperate-plea-for-help-look where she gladly replied with her okay-fine-shut-up smile.<p>

"She here, is my best friend ever since she was born." Kristie chuckled like she had a choice. I did too.

"So girls, do you want to get some coffee?" Well, of course, if we weren't leaving at this point in time, we would love to.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Douglas, but we have to leave now." I said with a sorry frown. But she smiled in return.  
>"Well, it's fine dear. Ah, no time to pick up some coffee," She said as she turned to leave, "Tata girls."<p>

I saw something fell. I followed it. A little pocketbook, maybe it's one of those erotica books old people read at night. Ew, ugh. No. But I didn't hesitate to pick it up.

Do you know those Harry Potter spell books? Well, just by the look of it, it's one of those. Once I have it I heard the door open, gods, gods, gods, I thought. I stood back up and chased Mrs. Douglas, but as I opened the door, I was too late, she's already gone. No footsteps or cars. How did she? This is all so weird, that I don't want to think about it.

Clock struck six and Kristie decided to go home, we live in the same area though, same condominium, but in a different building.

Once we arrived in the premises, we said our quick goodbye's and parted ways.

This day was full of exhaustion, not to mention stress. I was supposed to relax but, I wasn't able to. Our shopping day was supposed to be my stress reliever. There must be something that's bugging me, but I couldn't quite remember what. It must've been the coffee.

Opening the door to my unit, I threw all the shopping bags on the sofa in an arranged manner. As an interior designer, my first perspective would be, keep everything in order.

I sat down, thinking about what's bothering me. How silly of me to not know what it is. And then I recalled Mrs. Douglas' booklet.

The book is still inside my bag, so not to worry. Or should I be worried? I opened it and voila! Words in Latin were the first things I saw. I read more of it. Gladly, there were some in English. The titles were, specifically translated into English, but the words it contained were all in Latin. It was disappointing especially so, I am not able to understand the language. So here I am, puzzled in every single way. Without any idea on what to do with this, and then I found something that I find… hilarious?

Precisely, hilarious, this thing or this book I suppose is delusional.

The first 'spell' was about, "How to Summon a Fictional Character?" it read. I stifled a laugh. This isn't a spell book; this is one of those scams for people who believed in fantasy and fictions. How could Mrs. Douglas let those filthy scums get her to buy this? Wow.

Anyway, I continued reading. What could I do? I'm curious by nature, plus, it runs in the family.

I don't know but, the reason I didn't like Latin, maybe because it's a weird language to start with (No offense.)

Under the title, there are lines of words I'll never be able to know, I guess it's the spell, there's also this guide and it says you should have something to offer the forces. I don't know but, it turns out to be a Star Wars book.

I went to my room and got my ruby necklace from the last shopping; the necklace is real, so I made it an offering.

Then it also says that I have to chant these words,

"Tenebrosi copias et lucis, invoco.

Adiuva me videbunt unum volo invenire.

Etiamsi his mundum cadent

Ego operor meus optimus pro eo nonne revocare memores

Tenebrosi copias et lucis coniuncta

Haec ego sic poterat ligare ludum {name here}

Et tolle de in rem meam."

So I did.

"Tenebrosi copias et lucis, invoco.

Adiuva me videbunt unum volo invenire.

Etiamsi his mundum cadent

Ego operor meus optimus pro eo nonne revocare memores

Tenebrosi copias et lucis coniuncta

Haec ego sic poterat ligare ludum Levi Ackerman

Et tolle de in rem meam."

Right after that, nothing happened so I went to get a bubble bath and right after that, went to sleep.

I did some stretches before going out and freshening up. I don't want to be late for work anyway. But when I opened the door, there was someone in my unit. It was odd, because –HOLY CRAB! SOMEONE IN MY UNIT!?

My heart is currently at the state of panic, and shock. How is this person able to enter my home? When I locked all doors and the windows were shut. From this angle, I am only able to see its hair, which looks kind of… familiar? Who is this?

I started walking towards him to investigate, and then I saw a glimpse of green. Is this…? No, this is probably some sick joke or probably some cosplayer Jason hired to disturb me. I opened my mouth but I wasn't able to talk. It seems as if I have lost my voice.

His back was facing me, so it's probably fine to pull off an assault. It's for my own good anyway.

I tiptoed till I'm standing right behind him and there, I started to strangle him, If that's what you call it.

"Who are y –woaaah" before I could even ask him I was flipped by… him? Is it true?

"Ouch…" I said as a sharp pain shot through me, I just hit my head. I opened my eyes only to realize that his hand was on my neck, squeezing it gently. His eyes were as cold as ever.

"Who are you?" he quarried. Well, me, I'm some innocent girl who owns this condo unit with a guy assaulting her at the moment.

"C-Cordelia Avery," I struggled within his touch. "And you?" I asked, trying to stay calm, trying to breathe.

"Levi Ackerman," I stifled a laugh right after he stated his name. Is he this delusional to believe this shit?

"What's so funny?" He asked. I looked at him and laughed, only to give him a chance to tighten his grip around my neck.

"O-okay, are you serious about being 'Levi Ackerman' sir? Because the last time I checked he was fighting titans in the manga I was reading." I said, hoping that he will let go of me because if not, I'll be late for my job.

"I am Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest, and if you will not tell me where I am this instant, you'll never see another sunrise." He said, firmly, threatening to tighten his grip even more. Tears started to build up in the corner of my eyes. Is he this cruel?

"You're in Southern California, if you want me to be specific; you're inside my condo unit. Can you please let go of me now?" I am in pain now, my breaths are becoming short.

"…please." I whispered, as if he was able to hear it. But then, he did.

"Cordelia, is it?" Wow, did he really have the nerve to talk to me right after he strangled me? How impressive. I didn't try to speak anymore, maybe next time; he'll be able to kill me.

"How did I get here?" If I knew, I could've told you then.

"I don't know… I really don't." I said, looking away from him… great, he must've thought I'm lying. And then I looked back into his eyes, saying it again in a firm voice.

"I have no, Idea how'd you get here. That's all I have to say." I said as I slowly stood up. He on the other hand pinned me back down again. I know, you're thinking, "Holy crap this woman is lucky!" think again. I'm in total pain at this moment.

"Don't you dare play with me miss, I can tell you're lying," He looked at me straight in the eye. Okay, I am lying; I just don't want to get involved with you. Yeah, you're my favorite character and all, but, please have a little respect and mercy for me.

"I summoned you. I guess…" Again I averted my gaze, only because he was giving off his intimidating aura and he's so close to me at the moment. I can feel the heat crawling to my face.

"Summoned me? And how is that?" his face was inches from where mine is, I can't speak anymore. First I'm going to be late because of him, and I might lose my job because of this man. I shouldn't have experimented then. I blame myself for all of this crap.

"I don't know how okay? Let go of me, I still have business to attend to." Well then, I just need to match his cockiness, and then I will be free in no time.

"I will not until you give me the exact information." He said, coolly.

"You will because I am clueless." As soon as I said that, I know I'll regret it, because he wrapped his hands on my neck for the second time. How sweet of him.

"Well, prepare to die." Hell, no.

"Look, last night, I found a book and there's this spell and then I thought it wouldn't work, but it did so here you are. I'm so sorry, okay? I was just testing it if it was real, and it turned out to be real so I'm so so sorry, can you please let go of me now?" There, I told him.

His expression did not falter, and for me, I was at the verge of crying because of my neck. When he let go of me, I stood up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I saw my reflection. My neck was colored deep purple, his fault –No, my fault. If only I didn't summon him, then I wouldn't have been assaulted.

I guess, I'll just take the day off for today and deal with him.

I took a peek, only to see him standing in front of the bathroom door. Stepping backward, I let the door open. He's still there. Not taking his eyes off of me. He was so short though. I'm 5'4 so it's not that bad.

"Look, I'll help you find a way back to your world. It might take a long time. So I'm sorry." I said, admiring my pink slippers and his black boots. He on the other hand, only looked at me, with his stern stone face.

"Excuse me." I said as I walked past him, going to my room to get my phone so I could call my manager. I dialed her number once I have the phone in my hands.

"Hi, this is Alma Brooks; leave a message after the beep…"

"Alma, I will not be able to go today, I'm sick to the core. I'll be back by tomorrow, thank you." Yep, that's how it goes in our office. When one can't there are others who can substitute.

When I turned to go to the kitchen and cook breakfast, he was there. Examining me and my phone, I decided to ignore him.

I guess, starting today, I'll be a teacher/mother/guardian for this man, even though he's older than I am.

Great, just great, is it not?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello again. So I hope you like the first chap. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**R&R pleaaase~**_

_**Lovelots, Tony xoxo**_


End file.
